Redemtion
by outcast's redeemer
Summary: We all know Danny's story, But what about his alternate future self Dan? this story focuses on Dan's tail. Will he be charged for his crimes or will he be awarded a chance at redemption. Danny Phantom belongs to Nick not me sadly. Rated T for Dark References. fixed some mistakes in the previous chapters. Chapter 5 is up
1. Chapter 1

**Redemption**

**Chapter 1**

Deep with in the ghost Zone, in a place only a select few know about. Clockwork, The most powerful ghost in the entire Ghost Zone , stood staring into his portal. Watching the young hybrid Known as Danny Phantom AKA Danny Fenton, grow and mature into the hero and savior that he had foreseen him to be. Waiting for the opportune time to put his most... well some would call it really stupid plan in to effect, but before a fire can rage, there must first be a spark.

* * *

"My, my, Daniel. You have really out done your self this time," he chuckled to himself, after Seeing Danny's most recent act of heroism.

"What has my younger self done this time." A dark voice said sarcastically from the dark, tired from hearing Clockwork constantly talking to him self.

"Huh?" He said turning around. "Well... this is a surprise, I've never heard you say anything before, have you been able to hear this whole time? well, If you must know-" Clockwork said before being interrupted.

"Ever hear of sarcasm?" the voice Questioned. "And yes I've been able to hear."

"Yes I have," clockwork said while transforming to his older version and walking over to the place were the voice originated. "besides I was talking to my self. I'm sure you know an awful lot about that. don't you, Danny?"

(Grrrr) the voice groaned. "Don't call me that,"

"Call you what? your name?"

From within the thermos, He said angrily. "My name is _DAN!_ Not Danny, not Daniel, or any other name that pathetic weakling goes by!"

"We really need to work on your people skills," Clockwork said, with a grin plastered on his face, as be picked up the thermos.

"You need to learn to stop talking to your self! This thing's escape proof, NOT sound proof!" He spat back.

"Huh, I always found my voice rather soothing. Besides, If you had said anything before. We could have worked on your social skills," flicking the thermos, as he chuckled to himself. he started Walking back to the main room.

"Do you find it fun to annoy prisoners?" Dan said dryly,

"Only you _Danny,"  
_

"Graaaaaa! If I ever get out of here you'll be the first one, that I'll personally take down!" he yelled, banging on the inside of the thermos.

He placed his hand on the cap ."Don't You mean _when_ you get out of there," clockwork corrected.

"What? What are you babbling ab-" he was suddenly cut short as clockwork unscrewed the thermos cap and pressed the release button. "Aaaaaagh" Dan screamed as he shot out of the container, hitting the far wall and sprawling out on the ground.

He sat up, rubbing his head. "Ow"

"This is what im talking about," Clockwork said, walking up next to him.

"Huh... what? I'm free?" looking at his hands. "I'm FREE! Laughing hysterically.

"Are you finished?" Clockwork asked without worry.

"You fool, you just released the most powerful being ever seen! Hahahaha," Quickly turning to face Clockwork with an evil grin plastered oh his face.

clockwork just stared at him with a straight face. "Are you done yet? Because there are some things we need to talk about."

"You don't get it do you?_ I'M FREE!_" he yelled as he charged a plasma bolt, and threw it at Clockwork. "Hahah-

"Time out," Clockwork said as he pressed his time staff, freezing time. He moved out from the path of the plasma bolt and flew behind him. "time in." pressing it yet again.

"-aha! Huh? What! where did you go!?" he yelled as the bolt exploded harmlessly against the wall. He turned his head every direction.

"You don't get the concept of master of time, Do you? And no you're not the most powerful being of all time. I am," Clockwork said in a teasing tone from a few feet behind him. "besides why would i release you if I could not handle you?"

"What!? WHY YOU- AAAGH!" He screamed as he charged a plasma bomb, "I DON'T NEED THE POWER OF TIME TO DEFEAT _YOU!_" He added as he threw the plasma bomb at Clockwork, followed by multiple smaller bolts all while lunging at him. Clockwork side-stepped the first blast and flew out of the path of the smaller bolts, easily dodging Dan's lunge and countered it with a side kick to his head, causing him to fly in to the wall.

"I don't need to control time ether. It's just funnier to see someones facial expressions," he said chuckling, while looping Dan into the wall with his time staff Until he threw him into the opposite wall.

Dan quickly corrected himself in mid fall, and charged at clockwork with flaming gloves. "Then PROVE IT," he screamed, throwing bolts and punches at the master of time who effortlessly dodged them. He dodged every thing Dan threw at him. Every move that Dan Threw, was countered with an equally powerful move, that hit where it was intended. Within ten minutes He was on his hands and knees panting and groaning in pain.

"Are you done_ YET_?" Clockwork said, standing next to him. "because I still have a lot of pent-up energy left.

Why? (groan) What...(cough) do... you want from me?" Dan said, drained from fighting...er or better yet being whooped on.

"I just want to have a talk with you Dan like I said. Not everything needs to have an alternative motive as you think," he said, changing into his younger version. "You need to keep your cool,"

At that statement Dan lost it. "keep my cool? _KEEP MY COOL_?! Do you even know what I've been through?" He questioned, his flaming hair grew larger with every breath he took. "My life was torn from me, my friends and family killed. I've been hunted, shot at, and above all-" he yelled as he struggled to get up.

"I know," he simply said interrupting Dan. Clockwork walked to his time portal and activated it.

"I've seen every possible outcome of this little encounter were having." Dan saw the portal swirl showing the time stream.

"I've planned for this ever since Danny gave you to me," Dan Saw the moment where Danny gave him to clockwork. "Danny told me once that what everyone needs is just a second chance."

Clockwork then motioned to another portal. "You say that I don't know what you've been through," Dan recognized the Scene that he was watching as the Nasty Burger.

"I know more than you could even possibly imagine. I know what you've been through, I know that you blame your self for what happened," Dan saw the Explosion consume every on he ever loved in one fatal swoop.

He closed his eyes to keep from seeing them like that again. "I know that every time you close your eyes you see their faces." Making Dan look up and stare at him.

Clockwork then caused the screen to change yet again. Dan recognized it as Vlad's mansion. "I know that you don't personally blame Vlad for what he did, and if given the chance, would say that your sorry and say that you don't blame him,"

The screen changed to runes of Amity Park. "I know every time, when people would scream and run away from you. You would remember how they had someone to run to and you didn't, Oh how much it must've hurt to see the children run to the arms of their parents." He saw little kids run to their waiting parents, as the police and military held him back.

"I know that when you would kill, you never let your victims feel the pain, both physical, or mental. It was always quick and silent...well, at least you tried to be. In any way it was Humane, something that you never had the pleasure of," Clockwork said while walking around Dan, whose eyes were glued to the screen that showed every last one of his victims die from his hand.

"I know that, because you knew the pain of losing someone, you didn't want anyone else to feel what you felt. That's why you killed so many." The screen switched, showing families huddled together before being distorted.

"So many families shattered and distorted, but they always died in the arms of someone they loved, so that they didn't have to that feeling of losing someone close. Fathers were able to comfort sons, daughters were able to tell their brothers they were sorry, and mothers were able to hold their baby, one last time. You did this because you didn't have that chance to." Clockwork said while pacing around him.

The screen switched to a massive graveyard. "I also know that you personally buried the dead. You gave them personal burials, you didn't desecrate the bodies, and you buried them with their families,"

The screen switched to a moment that he had almost completely forgotten. "And one more thing that I know," he reached into his suit felling for the object of interest. "Is that you..." He felt his fingers slide across something flat. he pulled it out and stared at it" It was the picture that he had kept on his dresser. "...still have the picture of them in your suit,"

Dan felt a tinge of regret, as he remembered what he had said to his family, and friends that faithful day, tears were beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. "Enough!" he yelled as fell to his knees in anguish. "that doesn't matter now! I have no meaning!" He yelled, turning his head to face Clockwork, his eyes glowing a bright red, tears flowing freely down his cheeks. "You said you want to talk?" he bowed his head, and he got up to walk out of the room. "Theirs nothing that can be said that you don't already know,"

"See that's were your wrong" Clockwork said, appearing in front of him. "You see... Its my job to keep the time stream going," He said pointing over to the portal. "That why my employers hired me," floating over to it. "They can't affect the time stream like I can. But unlike me, their job is to protect the time stream, to keep evil at bay or something like that," shaking his head. "Anyhow when they saw that Danny Phantom would become... You," motioning Dan, "They thought that the only way to protect the time stream was to eliminate you from the equation, I on the other hand, found another option. That option was to put a wrench in the gears," showing the moments that he sent his enemy's to fight his younger self. "Basically cause the time stream to overlap,"

Dan remembered the moment when he saw his younger self and his old...friends. He felt a small smile form as he remembered them, Before it turned to a frown of saddens.

Clockwork saw this and continued. "Which I mind you something that must not happen a lot," Turning around to face his portal. Dan regained his composure, intent on focusing on what clockwork was saying.

"You see, controlling time is a tricky task. the observers nor I are in complete control, some things are fixed in time. Your accident for example is fixed," The portal showed the accident that created Danny phantom.

"For the time stream to continue there needed to be some one who could protect and destroy, or something along those lines. It's hard to explain. But essentially you were meant to happen, the time stream would be in complete chaos without you in it. You are a catalyst, something about you, be it your powers or something deeper. its complicated, unreadable even," Becoming lost in thought...

"Don't think that makes you special. pointing a finger at Dan There are hundreds, thousands even, that have a fixed point in time. they can't change it neither can I. The observers never under stood that fact," Shaking his head. "They order me to do their bedding without the slightest of remorse. Nor do they stop to see the possible outcomes of interfering," The portal showed many people getting killed because of the orders of the Observers .

"Like I told your younger self, the time stream has many twists and turns, the observers watch it like a parade, going with the motions until it's too late, but I..." Motioning himself. "I watch from above, viewing ten steps ahead from every one else. I know every outcome of every action." the portal showed Dan glimpse's of events that have happen through the course of time. "They think that just by me being the master of time, I can change something I don't like. I have to be careful, if not and I change something that was meant to happen and something happens far worse, and the observers order me to fix that problem, and so on... well then theirs a chance that a paradox might happen. Now the death of your parents and well... you, er well... your human half, happened, but the reason I changed your future is this, it didn't cause a future/damaging event that was as threatening as... you.

(sigh) he sighed, rubbing his eyes together. "Even after thousands of years I still haven't figured out all the tricks. Back to the matter at hand. the reason that I want to talk to you. is that while I may know what you did, for the reasoning behind those acts, that's an educated guess. I want to know from your mouth why you did, what you did. And don't worry about time we have all the time in the world. and later we'll talk about your future,"

"What about my future?" Dan questioned, a puzzled look to his eye.

"All in due time, but first tell me your story," Clockwork answered, as he dismissed the portal with his staff. He waved his staff over to the center of the room, and a chair and day-couch appeared.

It took Dan ten seconds to register what Clockwork was up too. "Are you kidding me?" Dan asked waving his hands in the air, with a 'are you kidding me look' on his face.

"What... too much?" He asked looking from the Chair, and couch to Dan, who had his arms outstretched to the pieces of furniture. he picked up the thermos. "Its ether that or this," she said while shaking it, a small smile an his lips.

Dan looked back between the thermos and the couch.

"Are you kidding me?"

"What? I'm trying to decide which is more torturous."

"Just take a seat," motioning to the couch.

"Fine," Dan floated over to the couch, mumbling something inaudible. He found it hard to sit down.

"Something wrong?"

"What? No. It's just that its been ten years since I've sat in a couch, they remind me of them."

"I could guess, But the sooner we get down with the formalities, the sooner we can move on to the fun stuff," clockwork said a child like grin on his face.

Dan took a hesitant seat. "Alright let's get started."

* * *

Greetings I'm new at this, Hope That I please some of the more skeptic. And that is the first chapter of Redemption

R&R pleases


	2. Chapter 2

My-Oh hey there Fanfiction fans whats up? Welcome to chapter Two of **Redemption**. thanks for the reviews. I'm planning to post a new chapter every two week. Ideas are accepted please nothing too vulgar or off topic. so hope you in-

Dan- Hay! Not so fast "MR I'M A WRITER NOW!" I have something to say.

me- Um Dan... _What are you doing? you can't do this here I'm talking to my peep's._

Dan- ... OK first stop doing that, second What is your deal? I mean come on where is the action, the explosions?

Me- That's coming up in later chapters. besides It's all coming together as planed.

Dan- Dose that plan involve me, crying and being emotional because that's not me. that's Danny.

Me- yes. well...

Dan- you just cant throw me in to an emotional rainbow like that..

me- Emotional rainbow? really? face it deep down your just like Danny. [Snickers]

Dan- NO I AM NOT! Y-YOU MADE ME SAY THAT!

Danny- hey guys whats up?

Me - O NO! you get back down there, we have a story to keep. And Dan, we'll continue When were finished with this chapter.

Danny- aw-man.

Dan- Little pipsqueak. Alright see you on the flip side. [mock solute]

Me- was that supposed to be funny?

Dan -[winks and disperses]

Me-OK then... as I was saying before... Hope you enjoy. Read and Review.

* * *

**Redemption  
**

**Chapter 2 **

-The Ghost Zone is full of spirits, some are good. most are evil.- Clockwork master of time.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" echoed off the walls that made up Clockworks Castile. In the throne room, Dan sat on a couch. While Clockwork sat across from him in Chair.

"Simple we talk," Clockwork answered.

Dan gave him an annoyed look. "What do you want to know?" He asked sarcastically.

"Lets start at when this all stared, like one of my favorite ghost's says "If you don't know where to start go back to the beginning,"

Dan simply said. "You got that from a movie, didn't you?"

"Does that matter? The logic is sound," Clockwork resorted.

"Heh," Dan chuckled. "Didn't take you for a movie guy."

"I browse around, now back at the topic at hand," Clockwork said, rolling his eyes.

Dan just shrugged. "Fine with me. Alright Lets see, family and friends killed in a fiery explosion, moved in with arch-enemy got ripped out of my human self, tore out arch nemesis' ghost half out, out of anger, tried to over shadow him. failed. fused and became mentally unsustainable killing machine, killing thousands in an unstoppable fit of rage... um anything else... nope got nothing, so see ya," Dan got up to leave.

Clockwork put up his staff and blocked Dan's exit. "Hold it, you and I both know there's more to this story. I already know it, but hearing it from your mouth will help you cope with the pain and anger. Haven't you ever wondered what it might be like being able to control all that power without having to get angry?"

Dan bowed his head. "Yes I have, But I don't know were to begin. Every time I think about them I go into a frenzy of emotions. I Cant handle it." Dan rose his head a knowing smirk shown on his mouth. "Now hatred, that's another story. I can handle Hatred."

Clockwork began one of his long whined-ed talks. "Anyone can handle hate, That's an emotion that comes naturally to humans, the same as all the rest of the negative emotions Fear, jealousy, greed, pain, they all branch off of hate, that's why most ghosts are evil. negative emotions are easier to manifest from then positive emotions, For that reason "good" ghosts are mostly seen by younger children, They have more positive emotions at that age, then adults, But this comes at a price, the little one are exposed to fear, an extremely weak, yet abundance source of energy for ghosts, not powerful ones just the ones that are strong enough to manifest themselves in the human realm-."

"Your rambling again," Dan interrupted.

"Oh sorry, As I was saying, The Ghost Zone is full of spirits, some are good. most are evil. You are used to using negative emotions as your power source. But Unlike other ghosts that are stuck on one emotion, you have three emotions. Anger, fear-"

Dan interrupted again, raising his hand and waving it. "Oh let me guess... um, Pain?" Mocking him as he got back to leave again.

Clockwork simply said "love,"

(cough) "Um... what was that? Dan asked, flopping back down on the couch.

"Your third emotion is love," Clockwork repeated.

"Um OK Not so sure if you relies this, but... I'M NOT THE MOST LOVABLE PERSON IN THE WORLD!" He yelled as he jumped back up. "how can love be in this?" he pointed to him self.

Clockwork motioned him to sit back down. Dan calmed himself back down and obliged throwing himself back on the couch. "Now if your comfy, I want you to refrain from interrupting, and do as I say. Do you understand Dan."

Dan looked away, thinking.

"I said do you _understand_? I do not like repeating my self Dan. I may have patience but even the master of time has a fuse. and its ticking," He said becoming more serious than he already was. (Which to some might be impossible.)

Dan sensed the serious tone in Clockwork's voice turned his head over to see him and muttered, "I understand. But first I'm not so '_comfortable_' with you and your hood up," Dan said, trying to avoid the topic.

Clockwork went slightly rigid, He nodded, and reached for his hood. He pulled it off, Clockwork wore a gold crown which held his golden brown hair that was slightly over thirteen inches, down the back, but like the rest of his appearance, it changed. His older version's hair was gray and only five inches long, when he changed to his younger self, the hair became ruffled and blond. "Is this better?" Clockwork asked.

Dan was taken back, he had not expected Clockwork to take him seriously. Y- ya that's better..."

"So, lets begin. Alright close you eyes, now I want you to remember all the pain and anger and remember why and tell me what you remember," Clockwork asked.

Dan closed his eyes, focusing on his friends, his enemy's, and his family. "I remember Sam asking me to take a chance, to explore the strange, and unusual. I remember the intense pain from when I tripped and pushed that forsaken button," He shook his head. "My family never knew what kind of torture I undertook. they thought that I only got shocked, but if they had found out the truth, they would never forgive themselves." Dan shuffled in his seat.

"I remember the first day of high school, when the Lunch lady appeared. my reputation as a slacker/hero took off. How I had not snapped in that year I didn't know. All I knew was that it was my responsibility to protect the town, that's how I was raised... or taught," A single tear pooled in his eye as he remembered all the praise he got as the hero and the punishment he revived as a "weakling". he reached for it and touched it with his gloved hand. the tear looked almost human except it had a greenish hue to it. He wondered how this was possible. "Why can I cry?" He asked Clockwork.

Clockwork took a breath not because he needed to, it just cleared his head. "When you were created by the portal what did you do?"

"I screamed."

"That is why you can cry, see ghosts form from the emotions they have when they die. You are an interesting case. You "died" not only once but three times," Dan opened his mouth to say something but was cut off as Clockwork put up his hand. "before you say anything thing let me explain." Dan closed his mouth. "You "died" in the portal incident, you also died when you became full ghost, and finally when you absorbed Vlad's ghost half. Ghost ether formed from quick painless deaths, or slow agonizing ones, you ether because your will to survive, or sheer dumb luck, got a little of both"

Dan interrupted him this time. "I put my money on sheer dumb luck,"

"I'd say a Little of both. I wont know" Clockwork countered. "Any way you have a profound way of enabling your self when under stress... so back to the topic."

"what? oh... ya sorry," Dan closed his eyes. "It went on for weeks like that. Me fighting ghosts. I often got hurt, I'd have to lie to the people who loved me on how I got hurt. Then there was school, sometimes I missed entire classes fighting for that town, and as a reward I got I had to go to detention and be grounded because I "skipped" on curfew. I had EXTRA CREDIT work that, most of the time, DIDN'T GET HALF OF IT DONE!" Dan yelled. "How dunce does someone need to be, not to see the similarities between the week Danny Fenton and the strong Danny Phantom. Sometimes I had broken arms and legs, and they didn't even notice! the teachers are supposed to be smart but they can't even deduce that their favorite "hero" was the one kid they shoved under the bus! And then..."

Clockwork put up his hand, and said. "Alright Dan that's enough you seem to have a solid understanding on why your angry and in pain, Now I want you to close you eyes and focus on the love you had experienced in your life. Now you may think that you didn't have any loving memories, but they are there trust me"

"THIS IS POINTLESS!" Dan exploded.

"Alright" clockwork stood up. "We talked enough for one day, how about we continue tomorrow?

"WHAT? I'M NOT GOING BACK IN THAT THERMOS!" Dan yelled as he shot out of the couch, his hands clenched tightly.

"I'm not going to put you in the thermos Dan relax. If you would fallow me, I'll show you to your quarters. Clockwork said

"My quarters?" said Dan.

"Yes your under my care now. What you think that I'm going to do? Suck you up in this device every time I want to?" clockwork said while chuckling

Dan stood silently off to the side, trying to relax his fists that were clenched. "Um... Ya... I sorta did think that, I mean that's what I'd do."

"Well I'm not. Come on, your room is this way," Clockwork led Dan to a hallway, which led to a single door. The door had gold trim around the edge. He motioned Dan to go in.

Dan slowly reached for the handle. "What's inside?" he asked, once his hand was on the handle.

"I'm sure you'll recognize... some of the stuff." Clockwork answered, Dan looked back and saw a smile on his face. He turned back to the door and he pushed it open.

Dan stood dumbfounded. His room '_his room'_ plus some other additions. Clockworks words ringed in his ears. He felt all the emotions that he kept bottled up suddenly try to escape. He span around and faced Clockwork. "Why?"

"If you asking why the room, the answer is simple, a familiar surrounding might allow you to find it easier to talk about your past ten years." Clockwork explained. "If you need anything else just come find me I'll be in the Throne room, with that said he turned and left Dan to his thoughts.

* * *

For nearly an hour Dan paced in his room trying to clear his head. '_How does Clockwork think that having me being in this place would clear my head'_

_'HAHAHAHA! my my little badger, little problem?' _

Dan spun around. "Who said that!?" he demanded.

_'Its me, the last person that you could hope to understand your current situation'  
_

_"_No get out of my head!"

'_I'm not in your head... I am your head. Hahahaha'_

"THAT DOESN'T EVEN MAKE SCENES!" He yelled grabbing his hair.

_'Well sorry for trying to be funny.'_

_"_What?"

From out of the shadows Clockwork walked out into the light. "I'm thousands of years old. You cant blame me for trying to get a few chuckles," He had a smile on his face.

Dan eye twitched. "Will you get out?"

"Sure" Clockwork vanished with a twist of his staff. Leaving Dan shaking his head. He looked over at the clock. it read 2:30 A.M. He guessed that was the time in the human realm.

"I guess I should hit the hay," He looked over to his bed. " Hmm, I wonder If it's still as comfy as I remember..."

**later**

"...Yep defiantly as comfy as I remember." A few moments later Dan lost to sleep.

* * *

me- Well there you go, Chapter two. hope you enjoyed it.

Dan- Well another chapter down and yet... still no fighting.

Me- Man Clockworks right, You do have issues.

Dan- I DON'T HAVE ISSUES!

Me- [hands over head] OK, OK, don't tear my head off.

Dan- So, what is your plan if you don't mind me asking.

me- Alright [whispers in ear]

Dan- [grins evilly] Alright I'm game, talk to you next chapter.

Me- Well see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

**Redemption  
**

**Chapter 3  
**

**The dream**

- Yes Miss. Manson, I am, but under his own power - Mr Lancer.

* * *

"Wake up,"

Dan was standing in a dark hallway. "That voice, it sounded familiar." he said to him self. Then the hallway that he was in, transformed into a room.

"I said wake up." Dan turned around, He saw his sister Jazz standing over a bed yelling for someone to get up.

"Come on your going to be late for school... I said get up!" she hit the person on the head.

"Danny I'm not telling you again, Now get ready for school You have the C.A.T Today."

"What?" Dan Whispered, He watched as Danny rose from the bed. "Stop fussing about the Test Jazz, I've Got it under control,"

"Danny," Jazz tilted her head, In thought. Dan Knew what she was thinking and bowed his head. "I'm just worried,"

"Well don't Be!" Danny shot Back. Jazz's Face turned from thoughtful, to hurt. Dan felt his Heart tear seeing His sister running out of his room, He reached out to ho grab her, But before he a hole formed on the floor were he was standing and he fell...

* * *

Dan couldn't tell where he was. It was dark, then slowly lights began to filter through Holes in a wall. The wall opened and momentarily blinded him. When he regained his Vision he saw His younger self putting books into The Place where he was in.

Dan Pushed himself out of the small space and floated behind Danny, he realized the the place were he was, was a locker in the school were he used to go,

"Hey Danny!" Dan turned around and saw his two old friends, He sighed. He never realized how much he missed them.

"Hey guys. You guy's ready for the test?" Danny said. A smile on his face, Tucker and Sam shared a look.

"Danny are you OK?" Sam asked.

"Ya Man, yesterday you were freaked about the test. Now you seem like your going to pass it without breaking a sweat," Tucker added.

"No worry's Guys, its in the bag Check it," Dan watched as Danny pulled out the test answers. Tucker and Sam Gasped.

"Danny are those the - Sam started but was interrupted by Danny.

"Answer sheets? yes they are," Dan saw Mr lancer walk up to the three.

Danny Panicked and shoved them in his pants. "If you three are done with..." He flipped through his book. "As you kids say Chill-in out. then you can head to class." He Looked over to Danny "Is there something wrong Mr. Fenton?" He asked

"What n-no sir. There's no problem" Danny tried to play dumb. Dan watched as Mr. Lancer shrugged and continued on patrolling the halls. Dan saw Him Pull aside Jazz and talk to her further down the hallway.

"Danny, what are you thinking?" Dan's focus was directed back to the trio.

"Oh come on you guys. I haven't been able to study because the ghost attacks. I've earned this." Danny resorted.

"But Danny..." Sam tried to reason with him.

"BUT NOTHING!" Danny Yelled. Interrupting her. He turned and stormed off down to his first period.

Dan saw Sam take a step back. A single tear roll down her cheek, she turned to Tucker, Who's head was down. "Come on Tucker let's go," she sniffed, and together the walked down the hallway. Dan couldn't take it, he had made the girl he loved, his friend, and sister cry, and it was going to get worse... a lot worse.

The Ground began to shake and another hole formed. He looked over his shoulder to Sam, looked back down and jumped in.

* * *

Dan fell into Mr. Lancer's room. He looked all around the room finding his bearings, everyone were focused on the tests, except for Sam, Tucker, and Mr. Lancer who every now again would look over at Danny. Dan looked over to the door and found Jazz looking in. He felt guilt and anger rip through his being, not directed to his peers, but to himself for not realizing how everyone tried to make him stop, and him not listen because of the stress of everything that he thought he went through.

Dan watched Danny finish and walk comely over to Mr. Lancer's desk and hand over the test. Out of the corner of his vision he saw Sam, His Sam shed silent tears.

"Is there any thing you might want to tell me Mr. Fenton?" Mr. Lancer Asked elongating '_Tell me_'.

"No sir, It was really simple. Danny replied smoothly.

"YES! YES! YES please, I cheated! Tell Him! Tell him you cheated!" Dan Yelled into the ear of Danny.

"Very well Daniel," Dan watched as Danny left the room. He waited for the hole to form, it never came.

After everyone except Sam and Tucker Had left, they walked up to Mr. Lancer.

"We tried to make him stop Mr lancer, He wouldn't listen to us, not even Sam," Tucker told him.

"What are you going to do?" Sam choked out. Mr. Lancer gave her a tissue. "Thanks (sniff)"

"Well I'm going to scare him into telling me the truth, I'm going to need your help though, suggest to him, you three meet up at the Nasty Burger to "hang". I'll be there with his Mom and Dad, as well as Jazz."

"Your going to give Danny a second chance to tell the truth?" Sam asked him.

"Yes Miss. Manson, I am, but under his own power. I don't want you two to tell him. Am I understood?" He asked placing his hands on their shoulders.

"Yes sir," They said at the same time.

"Good."

Dan watched as they left and Mr. lancer call his parents. He knew what was coming up. He felt the floor tear open, and he jumped in and he was swallowed by the dark.

* * *

Dan felt cold rush in on his senses, he knew automatically were he was, he was shoved in this place before many times, it was the Nasty Burger freezer. He phased out of it floated out to the main room there he saw Danny Sam and Tucker talking.

"Danny why? why did you cheat?" Sam asked. "we could have helped you find time to study."

"Ya man You need to tell Mr lancer the truth." Tucker put in.

"What do you want me to say?" Danny shot Back "Ya... Um, Mr. Lancer, I'm busy saving the town from ghosts and rescuing people, so I didn't have time to study. could I retake the test? please that's a death sentence."

Sam and Tucker bowed their heads. Dan turned to the door and watched as Mr. lancer and His parents with Jazz following close behind entered, with frowns plastered on their faces.

Danny saw this also, He released that he had been caught. "Oh no" he mumbled. turning back to Sam And Tucker who had their heads down.

His parents closed in on him. "Danny we received a Call from Mr. lancer saying that you cheated. Is this True? Maddie asked anger evident in her voice.

"Because If it is... you are in so much trouble!" Jack yelled.

Danny was about to answer, when a blue mist escaped his mouth. "No, not now" His eyes scanned the room.

"Not now for what Danny?" Maddie asked, anger replaced with a tone that doesn't need to be described. (hah, ya know, because we all have moms. ya Back to the story.) "Pay attention to me!" she yelled.

Panicked he tried to shove past his mom and dad and run to the restroom. "Nothing I... Need to go to the bathroom," But Jack grabbed his son on his shoulder and didn't let go. "Dad let me go please." Danny begged.

"Not until you tell us why you cheated!" Jack demanded.

"I-I can't tell you! Let me go! "

"Daniel James Fenton! Tell me this instant why you cheated." Maddie yelled. By this time a crowd had formed around the group, Most were video recording what was happening with phones.

Then. "Beware! For I am the Box Ghost!" was heard through the burger joint.

"Oh thank God, It's only Him" Danny Said, relived.

"Ghost! every one down!" Jack yelled as he let go of Danny, pulling out the Jack-o-nine tails.

Danny Ran to the rest room. Before the door was closed all the way he yelled out" I'm going Ghost!" Dan saw this, He looked around, every one else were either panicking or running out of the building. Except for Maddie who saw the transformation as well.

Dan Herd her whisper "Danny's a ghost," She took a step back as Danny burst back into the room. By this time only a few kids, Mr. lancer, Jazz, Tucker, Sam, Maddie, and Jack, were all that were inside the building.

Before, when Dan experienced it, It all happened to fast for him to remember, but now every thing was going in slow motion. He noticed ever detail that happened that day.

The Box Ghost was holding a box of Nasty sauce packets in his hand, beginning his rant, Jack was about to throw the jack-o-nine tales at him, and Danny was flying into to fray.

Danny was flying at top speeds at him but Jack attacked first, the electric cords wrapped around the box ghost sending thousands of volts coursing through his form. the electricity caused the Nasty sauce to become unstable and it ignited in the center causing other packets that had yet to explode go flying through the building. the initial explosion didn't kill anyone though. Jack was thrown back into Maddie and Jazz, Sam and Tucker were thrown near the entrance, Mr Lancer was covering the heads of a few kids that were still in the building. Danny was holding his head because of the blast, the box ghost was blown clear of the building, His hand wasn't. In the Kitchen, the crew were panicking, because Nasty sauce was on fire at the base of the container that was holding the unfinished Nasty sauce, and It was close to blowing.

Danny was the first to recover, he tried to gather everyone up but before he could, Jack recovered and blasted him through the wall into the restroom.

Danny passed out, Sam and Tucker tried to run to him but before they could reach him, It was too late. Dan saw the explosion start in the kitchen. The staff didn't even get a chance to cover their faces. The fire-ball expanded consuming everything... and everyone.

The first to be consumed was Mr Lancer who was trying to protect the two kids that were still in the Nasty Burger.

Jack reacted to the fireball by grabbing his wife and daughter and pressed his body between the flame and them.

Dan watched as the fireball consumed his family, He tried to close his eyes but they wouldn't close.

Sam and Tucker were closest to the door but they didn't have a chance to escape. Tucker jumped in front of Sam and used his body to protect her, from the blast. he tried to yell out their name but the sound was drowned out by the noise of the explosion.

Then the concussive blast broke the building apart. Glass shattered outward followed by the brick and concrete. At least twenty other people were injured by the shrapnel.

Dan made his way through the debris of the Nasty burger. he stopped when he heard a voice call out.

"Sam (cough) Tucker, Mom, Dad, Jazz! someone answer me! No..." Dan made his way to where the voice originated there he saw Danny on his knees holding his head. Sam was in Tucker's arms. Tucker's dead body was charred, but still recognizable, Sam was badly burnt, but still alive.

Paramedics arrived and shoved him out of the way. Dan looked over to were his family lay Jack and Jazz were both dead but Maddie lay badly burnt off to the side, every were there were bodies Danny was taken by ambulance to the hospital with his mom and Sam.

A hole formed in the center of the crater, Dan stood there watching as the police, firefighters and paramedics tended the injured and dead, and kept the flood of people at bay. He had forgotten all the people that had been affected by his actions, the entire community was affected, not just him. he turned to the hole looked for one last time at the bodies of his father sister and best friend. he turned back, and jumped In.

* * *

Dan flew into the hole and found himself in the lobby of the hospital. It looked like a trauma center.

The ambulance that held Sam and Maddie arrived, and they were piled out and taken to the E.R, doctors dropped what they were doing and tried to save them.

Danny tried to shove past to see his mom one last time but they wouldn't let him pass, Dan remembered the feelings, as he watched Danny be pulled back but only to try again and again. Dan saw the tears glisten in the light, as they fell to the floor. He phased in through the wall, and looked around the room, there were two beds surrounded by doctors.

He saw his Mom passed out from shock, they were not able to stabilize her, she had massive internal beading. Sam, she was the only to have the possibility of living.

After the doctors exhausted every method to save them, they told Danny to say good bye to his mom. They took Sam over to a privet room, and went to try to contact Sam's family.

Dan saw Dann- Himself run to his Mom's bed.

"Mom please don't go. please... I need you," he sobbed.

"Danny?" Maddie Choked out. "Is that you?"

"Mom! please I'm sorry, don't leave me," he pleaded, "Not like this."

"(cough) Danny I'll never leave you Well see each other again I promise... I'm so proud of you Danny..." She touched his face with a weak hand. "more than you could possibly imagine..." Her hand fell and her breath became shallow. "I love you dann-n-nyyy," her chest slumped, never to rise again.

"Mom! No, no ,no ,no ,no!" he shook his head. for ten minutes he cried.

The doctors had to pull him out of the room to try to save her.

Minutes passed when the doctor came out and told him the news.

he was numb that much Dan could tell. He saw a realization hit him, he ran down the hallway

Danny had remembered Sam.

* * *

me - Ya Cliffhanger not that It matters or anything you all know what happens, so there is Chapter three hope you like it. And now Dan will talk

Dan - Ya it's me. what of it?

me - So hostile Dan.

Dan - Wouldn't you be after seeing your family die... again? [tilts head]

me - Ya... sorry.

Dan - [pouts] ya you should be. anyway all you readers, read and review.[mocks solute]

me - Hay that's my line!

Dan - Well you lost it, Se ya! [flies off]

me - Alright fine well see ya next chapter. And all you guys out there, we'll meet in due time


	4. Chapter 4

**Redemption  
**

**Chapter 4**

**The dream **

**part 4**

- sometimes the strongest ones are the first to go.- Unknown

* * *

Dan watched His mother die for the second time, a feat that just in itself can cause someone to go insane. To try to revive her, The doctors had to remove Danny from the room. Minutes had passed before the doctors gave up and called the time of death. "At 5:34 Friday, September 3, Maddie Jazmin Fenton, Was pronounced dead, from massive organ failure, and injures attained from an explosion at the Nasty Burger," The doctor spoke into his tape recorder. Dan watched as they turned off the life-support system, and covered her body with the sheet. They went out to the hallway to tell the surviving Fenton that his mother had passed.

Dan phased out into the hallway and watched Danny's face remain motionless, before Turing around and running to Sam's room, Dan floated down the hallway after him. He came to a room and looked in. He saw Sam laying in a bed unconscious, she had bandages covering her face and half her body, due to the trauma she received from the fire and shrapnel. Danny was next to the bed, holding his head, his chest heaving as he cried.

Dan began to think back to the weeks up to this moment, they were as close as could be without being joined at the hip, only to be abruptly take away by his actions.

He went intangible and floated through the door. Still in thought he stood off to the other side of Sam's bed, and watched as she slept almost peacefully... he knew that wasn't the case.

Sam squirmed, slowly moving her hands around in front of her, until Dan had guessed, she had heard Danny crying. "Danny?"

"Sam! your awake!" Danny yelled as he looked up to her, some of his tears still escaped his eyes. Dan watched as he hugged his friend... for the last time. he hung his head and looked away. "Sam I-I'm so so-sorry," Danny sobbed. "I should have been quicker."

she returned the hug and said weakly. "Danny... I-I can't see."

"S-Sam I'm here. Don't worry... I'll always b-be he-here." Danny said choking on his words, grabbing Sam's Good hand, before she could reach for her face.

"Danny... why c-cant I see?" Sam managed to ask. Dan noticed Danny's hand tighten on her's.

"When the explosion happened, Tuck... used his body to protect you. When I found you... y-you were in Tucker's arms. Half of your face was burned, as well as a lot of your body. The doctor said that you... wont be able to see properly if you survive, but I know you will make it Sam, you've been through worse. Y-you c-cant go... you just cant..." Dan saw new tears start to form in Danny's eyes.

"What about Tucker is...is he OK?" She managed to ask.

"No... he didn't m-make it, no one did. their all gone..." Danny Said slowly.

Sam didn't reply. Her breathing became genital, almost peaceful. she squeezed his hand. until she called out his name. "Danny?"

"Y-ya Sam?" he replied immediately.

"Stay with me please... I don't want to die alone,"

"Sam... your n-not going to die. Your going to make it. I know you will." Danny said reassuringly, mostly to him self.

"Danny... (cough) promise me... that when the time comes, let me go." Sam choked out.

She didn't like the idea of death ether, but when facing it, Death looks rather welcoming to anyone in extreme pain.

Dan watched as Danny paled. "Sam... you can't talk like that! you, you can't just give up!" Danny shouted.

"Danny... Promise me"

"Sam I-I'm not... you can't leave me. I can't handle losing you too, please."

"Promise me you won't go," Sam said slowly.

Danny gently squeezed her hand and said reluctantly . "I-I promise, Sam.

Four hours later Sam died in her sleep. Danny was sitting next to her. when he could not wake her, he shouted out in terror. The doctors tried to revive her... they failed.

Before she passed though, Dan had heard her mumble something in her sleep. Something that his younger self missed. They were four words that rocked Dan to his core, and the funny thing was... It was like a burden was lifted.

After everything was said and done, he place a hand on her limp form, and whispered, "I loved you too Sammy."

He knew what was coming up next, as a hole formed in the door frame.

Dan had seen enough, He steeped through the hole.

* * *

Dan recognized the place were came out as soon as he saw it, and because he had shown his younger self this place, not two weeks ago. He looked around, his grandparents are buried somewhere around here.

It was the Amity Park Community Graveyard and today was the memorial for the victims and their family's of the Nasty Burger attack.

It had been one week since it happened... one week alone in that house talking to layers and social workers.

Dan shook his head a the thought of that building. he scanned the area.

he noticed Danny sitting in the middle of the first row of chairs, looking at the eleven caskets in front of him. No one else was around, except for the grounds keeper Mr. Flats.

The caskets all had flower arrangements on them, even Sam's, who hated such creations. Her parents must have not known her that well, or just thought, that she would have liked them.

Dan saw people start showing up in small groups, each comforting on another... none even tried to talk to Danny... well, not until Val showed up.

Valery sat next to Danny and laid a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Hay Danny... you doing okay?"

Danny looked over to her, he looked numb his face covered with dried tears. "Valery, Did you cope well with the loss of your mom?" he asked, void of emotion.

She looked away for a second and turned back. "Danny, I'm sorry... I don't know what you're going through, all I know is that ill be here for you If you need anything." she pulled him into a hug.

Danny didn't hug back. Instead he just rested his head on her shoulder, and stayed like that watching the caskets.

Even when the memorial had started Danny just stayed still, and watched the caskets.

Each casket had the name of the dead individual on a gold-plated plack. Dan, tired of listening to the eulogy, walked up to them and read the inscription on each.

They read: (starting from oldest to youngest)

_Jack Daniel Fenton - loving father, kind friend to all. 1976 - 2006._

_Samuel Tim Lancer - giving teacher who died in the line of duty. 1974-2006._

_Maddie Jazmin Fenton- devout mother and loving wife. 1977-2006._

_Michel Degree Burns - Loving son caring friend. 1986-2006._

_Jazzmin Madeline Fenton - loving sister and daughter. 1988-2006.  
_

_Paulina Esteban Sanchez - loving daughter, respected among her peers. 1991-2006. _

_Stefanie Angelina Smith - Loving daughter. 1991-2006._

_Samantha Pam Manson - Respectful daughter, Caring friend, open-minded to her beliefs. 1992-2006. _

_Tucker Maurice Folly - Loving son, and friend to all, except meat. 1992-2006._

_James Carl Marsh - loving son, a hard worker for all. 1992-2006._

_Micky Stephen Brian - loving son. 1993-2006._

Dan after reading the placks, something he had not done the first time around, saw something that in his grief-stricken, mind had not noticed before.

It was not only him who was affected, but the families of those lost also. The Manson's, the Foley's, Mr. Sánchez, and many others.

He noticed for the first time the ones he considered strong, break so easily... kind of funny though he only lasted for three more months before grief took him... er... his human half.

He turned his attention to the pastor who was telling how those lost are watching over us from above and how we should rejoice in how they lived, not mourn for their passing... basic funeral stuff.

As the pastor brought the memorial to a close ha asked for anyone, to come say goodby. Dan scanned around the as the crowd got up to say their last farewells, one by one until he saw Sam's mom walk up and place an object on her casket.

He followed in her footsteps and when he saw the object, he knew immediately what it was.

The object was the ring he had given Sam, the 'Was' on the inside, was turned upside down and said 'Sam'.

Dan turned his attention to his younger self, who was still in his chair. He was staring off in the distance seemingly unaware of what was happening.

Dan knew that wasn't the case, Danny was trying to hold back the emotions that would make him seem weak. to some this may seem strange, but it's something that a fourteen year old mail knows how to do.

Dan watched as people came up to Danny to give their condolences, he just kept staring off to the his head he finally realized that he had no right to feel sorry for himself. After all, nearly a hundred people lost someone they knew and loved.

Another hole formed, Dan looked back at the dwindling crowd, nearly all of them would be dead in the year's end, most by his hand.

He stepped through the hole and found himself laying down in a black void.

he heard a voice. "Dan, wake up."

A beam of light erupted out from the darkness, it pulled him in, and he kept being pulled, until only light was visible.

* * *

Me - yea sorry for the long wait my laptop was put out of commission (Sniff. sheila!) anyway hope you liked it Ill try and post before the month's end.

Dan - Ya, only you would make an excuses.

Me - Um, Dan, YOU BROKE HER!

Dan - You sound like Tucker.

Tucker - I do not sound like that! Isn't that right my baby. [rubs P.D.A]

Me - OK that's disturbing.

Dan - Agreed. [shudders]

Me - So see ya next time.


	5. Chapter 5

**Redemption**

**Chapter 5**

You must look within to find what you ask. - Clockwork

* * *

Clockwork was in his throne room observing the time stream, trying to find any problems or dangers that might damage it.

Even though he had seen every possible outcome to him freeing Dan, he felt as if this could backfire on him in some way... It had before, but that's different story entirely.

He had other responsibilities than worrying about someone who was obedient... granted, not willingly, but never the less obedient.

Just then He heard a loud moan coming from the hallway that led to Dan's room. he wasn't surprised just shaken at the sudden appearance of it in such a quiet place.

He went to Dan's room and went inside, there under the covers of the bed sheets, the most evil being in the world... well second most, was peacefully asleep.

Or so it seemed. Dan would sometimes thrash around in the sheets, then would stop until he started up again.

Clockwork knew that he was having a dream, of what he didn't know...

So he decided to find out, Sometimes he loved being a ghost, especially a powerful one.

He had the ability that Danny, and Dan had, It was being able enter the dreams of beings, even ghosts.

Although he had only tried it once before, it had been an easy way of finding that someone's greatest fears... and desires.

Clockwork shuddered at that memory. "Stupid wishing ghost," he said aloud.

But Dan is another story. It could be a useful way of seeing what Dan thinks.

Before he could phase himself into Dan though, Youngblood flew through the window, knocking over a piece of furniture in the proses. He had a scroll in his hand.

Clockwork sighed. "What is it Terrance?" he asked, annoyed. He motioned him to fallow him out the room.

The young ghost dressed as a poor sailer, quickly got into character. 'Rgh me hearty, Me name be Youngblood, an ye be walk'n thee plank if eh hear that again," Youngblood said in 'pirate talk' following Clockwork.

"Terrance..." Clockwork said, turning to face him his face blank.

"Aw... your no fun," Youngblood pouted.

"So, the what brings you to my domain, Terrance?" Clockwork said. he had a small smile on his face. He always loved the way Terrance could find his castle, It must be a kid thing.

"What? Oh, ya. The Observants told me to give you this," He stretched out his hand with the scroll in it.

"You are their new message boy? What happened to the old one?" he asked taking the scroll from him.

"They said you knew what happened to him," Youngblood said.

"Did they now?" he opened the scroll and read the contents. He smiled at the message. " Hmm, apparently they want to speak to me and my guest."

"Oh ya who was that in the bed any way? That room reminded me of Danny phantom's room." Youngblood asked, looking back to the closed-door.

"It is no importance Terrence, you have done your task. Go tell the Observants ill see them soon... me and my guest."

"OK Clockwork... oh wait there's one more thing!" Youngblood shouted.

"A yes one moment," he twirled his staff and changed Youngblood into an astronaut. "Is that better?"

"Ya! Wait till Danny sees me now!" He flew out of sight yelling thank you to Clockwork.

Clockwork had a smile on his face. He always loved the joy of kids, he shook his head and pushed down those emotions. he had a job to do, seeing what Dan was dreaming about had to wait. His 'employers' wanted to speak to both of them.

He went back into Dan's room to wake him up.

Clockwork went over to him and tapped his shoulder. "Dan, its time to awake."

He only moaned in response, and rolled thrashed some more.

_'He must be having some dream.' _Clockwork thought to him self. He tapped his shoulder again,this time yelling "Dan. awake!"

Dan screamed and shot out of bed, his hands glowing with ecto-energy.

Clockwork was behind a ghost shield that he erected expecting the worst. It never came, instead Dan scanned his surroundings and calmed down.

deactivating the shield he asked. "So I take it you slept well?" Waiting for the appropriate response.

"You gave me this room to help clear my head correct?" He asked, closing his eyes turning around.

"You could say that... why do you ask?"

"No reason... Why did you wake me?" Dan asked turning back to look at Clockwork.

"This is why," clockwork lifted the scroll for him to see.

"Well what is it?" Dan asked, his eyebrow rising.

"The Observants have requested to see me... and you."

"Wait... no we can't do that." Dan put up his hands.

"Now Dan, come now they put me in control of time. They won't cross me." he said crossing his arms.

"Alright fine. if you insist... I'll go," Dan grumbled, kicking his feet on the ground.

"Thank you Dan. Now... we need to work on your outfit."

"Why?" he looked himself over. His jumpsuit was torn in several places, dirt covered his arms and legs and the DP insignia was gone.

"Just fallow me," Clockwork said waving his hand.

Dan just shrugged and followed him out, into the hallway. "what do you have in mind?"

"You'll see," clockwork stated.

"Alright..." Dan moaned.

* * *

when Dan saw what Clockwork had in mind, he said "Well, definitely not what I thought you would have as a wardrobe,"

Clockwork didn't know either to take that as an insult or a complement, So he just shrugged

Clockworks cloths were all out of date robes, they were ether all old, or used. "you expect me to were one of these?"

"No, there is one that I know you will like. It's around here somewhere..." As Clock work began looking through the robes, Dan started to walk around, ending up at the other end of the Closet.

"What is that?" he mumbled to him self as he reached the back wall. On a display shelf there was a tunic, from what he guessed, around 30000 B.C. There was also a sword. he was about to pic it up when he saw a robe, It was unlike the ones before. It look almost new, aside from the aging It had experienced.

Dan felt as if he was being drawn to it. He reached out to grab the robe, but when his fingers grassed the fabric, his eyes became clouded. Dan saw a kingdom with a castle in the center, and It was under siege, It looked like Clockworks castle, but with certain similarities to something else. Images flashed by his vision, He saw women and children lay dead or dieing in streets, he saw hordes of soldiers fighting each other, he saw flashes of a Castile hallways rooms and finally a throne room.

that's when every thing went back to normal speed. There was an elderly man standing, his back to the door. he was over looking his burning city, his hair had a reddish hue to due to the flames. Then suddenly soldiers wearing the same colors as the banners on the wall surrounded him behind them came even more soldiers wearing dragon like armor. They attacked without mercy. It was too much for him to bear, he forcibly let go of the robe, and when he did, the vision stopped, and he fell to the floor.

Dan lay panting on the ground holding his head, Clockwork stood off to the side looking down upon him. "I would ask you not to go through my personal effects, they are very old... and valuable to me," he said his eyes squinted.

"What was that!" Dan demanded. getting back up on one knee.

"That is of no concern for you at this moment!" Clockwork yelled. "This is what you are to wear..." He tossed a robe to Dan, who stood to catch it. Dan had obviously hit a nerve, and now Clockwork was mad. "Go to your room and get dressed. we leave in ten minutes," He said as he shoved Dan out.

"Humph! fine," Dan flew back to his room, all while thinking to himself.

* * *

Ten minutes later, Dan looked at himself in the mirror. The robe that Clockwork had given him was a perfect fit, although he felt obligated to make it his own. I mean white and gold trim just wasn't his style.

"Well I will fix this when I get back," he phased out of his room. and quickly found the throne room. He loved having a good memory. There he saw Clockwork starring out into the ghost zone thinking. for some reason the image of the elderly man appeared. Dan shook away the image and floated down to meet him.

"I'm ready" He said.

Good, this will only be a few moments... but stay close to me, and try not to destroy them." Clockwork said, his back toward Dan.

clockwork waved his staff, creating a portal, together they went into it.

Dan instantly found him self swarmed by floating eyeballs. "whoa!" Dan yelled as Clockwork stood off to the side, obviously enjoying his current situation. Now he could have easily destroyed them all but... when you have hundreds of _eyeballs _looking at you, you tend to forget even the basic of fighting skills.

Three loud cracks echoed through the room. and they instantly took their seats above him and Clockwork.

Now that the _eyeballs _were gone, he then noticed the room that they were in. The room was huge and it looked like the roman Colosseum, with high walls and large stone pillars supporting the entire arena, most importantly he noticed all of them, there were easily over a thousand, looking at him. It wouldn't have been as bad if the eyes were in the head of a person but these guys were all, eye... and arms... and optical nerve... well in any case, they were gross.

His train of thought was interrupted when Clockwork spoke to a group that were at the apparent head of the arena. seeing that they were the only ones with a table. "Ah good to see you all again. What brings the mighty counsel together, if I may ask?"

"We have observed you Clockwork, and we think that time, has made you unfit for this duty as master of time." One said from the far end of a table.

"Really, You have now. Why, might I ask is the reason I am unfit for this duty?" Clockwork said calmly.

"You know why you are deemed unfit Clockwork. You have ignored direct orders from us, for the last time," Another said from the other side of the table.

"Oh you mean the execution of the one who saves thousands of people? Or how about saving a select few from disasters so that they could tell their story?" Clockwork spread his arms. "If i am over stepping my boundary's by saving a few for the greater good of humanity, then what does that make you?" Clockwork said, as he pointed his staff to the head table.

"This is not about the fate of humanity, this is about the fate of the world. Humans are a disease that cause too much destruction for their own pathetic existence!" one yelled from the stadium.

There were yells of approval throughout the stadium, Though Clockwork stood silent.

Dan was scanning the Observers in the stands, they were arguing among them selves and yelling at Clockwork. He had heard enough.

"Enough! If this is how you act when deciding something, I can see why you chose someone else to do your bidding. all I've seen you do, is threatened to take "the responsibility of time control" away from the one person who had done more in ten years then you did in ten thousand years!" He yelled.

All at once every eye was looking at him even Clockwork's who had a grin on his face.

"Is that?..." one began to ask

"Supreme council my I introduce Dan Phantom,"

Dan visibly saw all of them shrink into themselves.

"So this is the being that you freed, endangering the worlds. Ours and the humans you seek to Protect," said the observer as he floated from his position from the table. "I've seen what you can do, And I am unimpressed," he said as he circled around Dan.

"Funny I didn't know I trying to impress you!" Dan sneered to the Observer.

"Yes and unlike my counterparts here..." he leaned in closed to Dan. " I'm not afraid of you." He poked Dan, with a gloved hand. "But you should be afraid of me,"

"Why should i be afraid of a '_eyeball' _like you?" Dan asked pushing his body into the observers finger.

"Because, Unlike clockwork I do not answer to no one except the master himself. I can do so much more than Clockwork said I could do. Isn't that right Clockwork?" The eye turned over to Clockwork who stood still.

Clockwork took a breath. "It is true you have more power, but what good is power when you have no authority over it?" He asked to the observer looking at him. "That was a responsibility that was given to you at the beginning. And as I recall you gave up that responsibility, to be the "watchers of time", and you gave that responsibility to me. So in a way you are more powerful," he shrugged. "But in the end You have no control over that power, I do"

Dan saw the observer turn red. Not so sure that's healthy for the eye but who knows. It turned back toward Dan. He spoke "So why should I be afraid of you again, Mr eyeball."

"Clockwork may not be afraid of me," he floated closer to him. "but you should," He rose his arms and the others did the same the green swirling ectoplasm began to circulate. "We may be weak individually," The swirling cloud began to entangle Dan. "but It was us who brought peace to this realm. We are more powerful then you will ever observer grabbed Dan's Face. "Be warned, make one step from the beaten path, and you will not see the light of day again. Because not even He will be able to protect you from _Our _judgement." He squeezed his cheeks and then released him. "and If you call us eyeballs again, you won't have any. You may call me Videns

They put down their arms and the twisting ectoplasm stopped and went back to normal. Dan was about to destroy every last one of them, but Clockwork put a hand on his shoulder and spoke with defined in his voice.

"You may be The ones who stopped the self-appointed King" but if you try to destroy him, you will have to go through me," he pointed his staff at Videns. "You appointed me to look after him, and how i see it, this is better for time, as well as all the problems we are about to face."

The observer looked at him. "We told you he was your responsibility, that we did. But in retaliation, we have no idea what your intentions with him are or are not, and that is why we are being so defensive. If you have seen what we have seen, you would understand."

"What you've seen, If I may. I have seen more in one lifetime, then you have in all yours combined." Clockwork said

Dan tried to walk past Clockwork but he stopped himself when he was next to him.

Another observer from the table spoke up. "We are the observers. we called you in to this council only to observe the status of this being that stands before us."

"Really because I'm sure you threatened to take time away from me," Clockwork countered.

"Time is not yours to control," One said from the stands.

"I understand that councilman, but what concern is Dan to you? He is my responsibility, _not_ yours."

"We fear what could happen Clockwork," Videns spoke, his voice soft. "Time is not a fixed point. What happens if he escapes, or take control of your staff, there is too much as stake.

Clockwork looked over to Dan, and Dan did the same to him. He turned back to The observers. "He wont I can tell you that,"

"how can you be sure?" Videns asked.

"Because I for see it."

The one of the observers stood in the back of the stadium. "I call to let them be."

Videns spoke up. "I second that motion,"

'All for the motion for letting Clockwork continue with this task. say yea," the second in command said. a chorus of yea's were heard in the stadium. "all opposed?" No one spoke.

"Then it is decided, Clockwork I would appreciate current up-to date information on you 'project' from this point out. Am I understood?" Videns asked.

"Yes, I understand. Are we free to leave?" He asked.

Yes but..." He walked up to Dan and spoke in his ear. "Remember You may have his trust, but you don't have mine. Ill be watching you very closely."

Dan Glared at him when he finished speaking.

"Alright I will see you again soon enough" Clockwork spoke, as he opened a portal to his Castile. He grabbed Dan by the shoulders when he tried to grab Videns, and tossed him in like a child. "Goodby Videns" he spoke as he fallowed Dan through the portal.

The portal disappeared with a pop.

"So Videns, Do you still think that he is the one?" One spoke from the Head table.

"Yes Oculus, I do. I see in his eyes, He is curious. He wont be any more trouble. At least if Clockwork's Plan works. well see in do time" he spoke. "Now we must work on the trial of Undergrowth, Wait where is he? Videns Bestia did you keep an eye on Undergrowth during this meeting?"

"Um... No, why?" a random Observer spoke in the stands.

"Aw butter Biscuits!" he yelled.

* * *

Me - So sorry for the long wait but You know no computer so I can't spend hours-on-end typing for you lovely fans.

Dan - Ya like they care about your excesses,

me - Come on Dan Show us that smile.

Dan - How about No and say we did. So come on and tell them the translations for those words.

Me - OK, Videns Is translated from Latin to mean seeing, Oculus means eye, and bestia is the beast. Happy Dan?

Dan - Oodles

Me - well see you guys on the next chapter. I'll try to get it to you as soon as possible.

Dan - ya see you later.


	6. Chapter 6

Redemption

Chapter 6

"Because Time can only heal wounds, if they are mended."

-Clockwork-

* * *

Inside Clockworks castle all was quiet, except for all the ticking from the clocks. A curious ghost crow found its way inside and was now flying through a maze of passages until coming upon a gigantic room, with a strange circular object in the center on a platform. The crow flew to a perch above it and took a seat.

The portal activated scaring the crow off his resting place and it flew out, terrified.

It should be too, because as soon as the portal was open, a large form flew out and slammed on the floor. As soon as the form started to get up, a second form fallowed from the swirling vertex.

"Auuugh! Why did you do that!?" Dan screamed, Getting Up to face Clockwork.

"You were beginning to get angry, and your already on thin ice. We don't need any more incidents."

"I can control myself." Dan stated as he started toward the exit.

"No Dan you cant. your temper will be the down fall of you, if you cant learn to control it."

Dan turned back to Clockwork, and rushed up to him. "What do you know? You know nothing about my kind of anger and pain!" Dan spat.

Clockwork stood completely composed. "Dan, I have seen more death and destruction then you have or will ever see.

"Don't even give me that, the master of time. Oh-ya, of course you've seen every thing. One problem there Clocky, You don't know how it feels to loose everything," Dan shouted back, grabbing a stool and smashing it agents the wall.

"DAN!" Clockwork shouted, turning into his older self. Dan immediately stopped his destructive attitude and turned to face Clockwork. "I'll let you in on a little secret... every ghost that you have or ever seen, has payed the ultimate price. Every last one is different, but they all share something they now have to live with for all eternity,"

Clockwork floated in front of Dan. "Skulker, Spectra, Poindexter... every last one of us has something that keeps us here. Keeps us bounded to this plain. Those doors that are floating out in the soup. Every one of those doors are a portal to where the dramatic incident happened. Each ghost has to find his door and face that event before he can move on." He floated over to the window. "Every ghost has every memory, but with no emotions to go with that memory they are confused from the start, the only emotion that ghosts have is the one that they felt when they died. And if it negative, well then those emotions are the ones access the respective memories."Clockwork bowed his head. "Sadly, mostly every ghost is like this.

Clockwork turned around. "Not all ghost have felt worse then you, but some have lost so much more, that you couldn't possibly begin to imagine it."

Something began to register in Dan's memories. Then it hit him. Dan's brows came together.

Clockwork saw this, and spoke. "Yes your hunch is correct, but this is not about me, this is about you. My past should remain in the past." Clockwork pointed over to the furniture. "Now if you don't want to talk, the thermos is always open."

Dan saw no other option so instead of fighting he slumped his shoulders and walked over to the couch. Dan stopped and turned around. "Why dose this matter so much to you?"

"You'll see Dan. Right now you answer my questions when I ask them, Understood?" the master of time spoke, walking past Dan.

Dan turned back to the couch and jumped on it as if he was a teenager again.

"Now where did we end yesterday?" Clockwork asked.

"We were talking about my emotions, and how they were formed." Dan said quietly.

"Ah yes as I recall you yelled at me when I brought up love. Care to elaborate?" Clockwork asked his head cocked.

Dan's eye twitched. "Ya that's something I do not want to talk about now. Any thing else you want to know?"

"You know Dan holding something in can be dangerous to ones mental health. the only way you can over come your demons is to face them head on."

"I'm just not ready yet to face them yet," Dan said turning his head.

"Alright Dan, as I recall you lived for three months before you 'died'. tell me about those months," Clockwork said.

"you wont stop will you?"

"Only you can stop this Dan. Only by facing your fears will you gain control over them. Clockwork spoke softly.

Dan's chest heaved out as he sighed. "For two days school was out. While everyone was comforting each other, I watched as movers took every thing from my now... empty house. fortunately the house was paid for and m-my... them, had put everything they owned in a will that said it went to me, being the... last one alive besides my distant relatives, part of that will stated that if anything were to happen to them. Me and... _J__azz _where to live with Vlad masters_. _I was the last one to leave, someone had to turn it all off. I just wished it stayed off...

* * *

Well sorry for the long delay, but because of school, graduating, and my computer dying. I was not able to post the chapters I wanted, but do not fret, The story will continue.

Thank you for your understanding and support, and please. if you have ideas about the three months before the Dan Phantom incident as I call it. please put it down in the Review box. thank you.

Sincerely G.T


End file.
